Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616)
, , ally of Gog, the Gibbon, Lightmaster, Calypso and Chameleon | Relatives = Chameleon (half-brother) Grim Hunter (son, deceased) Kraven the Hunter (Alyosha Kravinoff) (son) Ned Tannengarden (son, deceased) Gog (adoptive son) Sasha Kravinoff (wife, deceased) Ana Tatiana Kravinoff (daughter) Xraven (clone) Nikolai Kravinoff (father,deceased) Anna Kravinoff (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kenya, Africa, formerly Volgograd (Stalingrad), Russia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 235 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Professional hunter, adventurer | Education = College educated | Origin = The son of a Russian aristocrat , Sergei found he had a great talent after finding employment in Africa. After meeting a witch doctor, Kraven took a herbal potion which enhanced his physical powers. He used his new found powers to further aid his big hunts. He soon befriended the Chameleon who suggested his biggest hunt of his life: Spider-Man! | PlaceOfBirth = Volgograd (Stalingrad), Russia former USSR | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = Born into an aristocracy that had come to an end, Sergei Kravinoff (Russian: Сергей Kravinoff), also known as Kraven, became one of the world's greatest hunters to fulfill his sense of lost nobility, but became bored. Kraven's associate (later revealed to be his half-brother) proposed to Kraven he hunt Spider-Man, and thus gave Kraven new purpose in life. Kraven gained power by drinking rare and exotic jungle elixirs given to him by his voodoo priestess lover -- Calypso. These elixirs gave him the strength and speed of a savage beast, all the better to catch Spider-Man with. Despite being assisted by the Chameleon, his scheme failed and he was deported from the U.S. He returned soon, however, first alongside the Chameleon (where he was caught by Iron Man, and as a member of the Sinister Six, but he was defeated once more and put in prison. Unlike other hunters, he typically disdained the use of guns or bow and arrows preferring to take down large dangerous animals with his bare hands even though he often made elaborate preparations to weaken a quarry before hand. He also used a mystical serum to increase his strength to superhuman levels, but even without the serum he was a threat to the wall-crawler. However, Kraven's continual underestimation of the superhero's resourcefulness made him a frustrating quarry. In "Kraven's Last Hunt", his aggravation with his inability to run the superhero down further destroyed his sanity. With that, he hatched a scheme that actually defeated Spider-Man, and seemingly and uncharacteristically shot him. Considering his enemy effectively dead, Kraven buried him alive. After this, Kraven donned a copy of Spider-Man's costume and sought to prove that he was superior at his enemy's activities. This culminated with his successful single-handed capture of a minor super villain, Vermin, whom Spider-Man needed the help of Captain America to defeat. After that triumph, Spider-Man revived from the tranquilizer dart he was actually shot with and dug his way out of the grave. Kraven greeted him and explained that he had made his point about defeating his enemy. Then he released Vermin and told Spider-Man to pursue him. Convinced he had finally regained his honor, the deranged Kraven took his own life. After Kraven died, the Chameleon was revealed to be Dmitri Smerdyakov, Kraven's half-brother, personal servant, and the victim of Kraven's abuse, and yet, according to Smerdyakov, the two were best friends nonetheless. Kraven has since had two sons take up his role. The first one named Vladimir Kravinoff had a brief career as the "Grim Hunter," and was killed by Kaine, an insane clone of Spider-Man. The second one named Alyosha Kravinoff (or "Al Kraven") briefly operated as the second "Kraven the Hunter" before retiring from the super villain scene, moving to Hollywood, and returning to villainy. He had a third son, Ned Tannengarden who tried unsuccessfully to kill his half-brother Al and was himself killed by the Chameleon (who at this point was so insane he believed himself to be the original Kraven). He also had a daughter named Ana Kravinoff. Kraven was resurrected and used as a soldier by a mysterious villain. The Gauntlet Kraven's family, headed up by his wife Sasha Kravinoff, began collecting old enemies of Spider-Man in an attempt to resurrect him. After Spider-Woman was sacrificed as part of a ritual to resurrect Vladimir as a humanoid lion-like creature, the Kravinoffs devised a trap for Spider-Man which worked and sacrificed him to resurrect Kraven. Kraven got reacquainted with his family and wondered where Vladimir was. He found Vladimir trying to attack Arachne and Araña where Kraven subdued Vladimir. When he tried to attack Ana, she stabbed him in the heart which did nothing to him. It turned out that Kaine took Spider-Man's place when he was killed to resurrect Kraven when Sasha unmasked the Spider-Man corpse. This caused an imbalance in Kraven. When Spider-Man arrived and defeated most of the Kravinoffs, he fought Kraven but couldn't kill him due to the visions that Arachne saw. Before the Kravinoffs could be handed over to the authorities, they were gone in a flash. When in the Savage Land, Kraven decide to hunt his family to see if they were worthy to be Kravinoffs. Sasha was killed by Kraven because she complained about this, Vladimir was euthanized trying to defeat Kraven, and Alyosha fled. Ana told her father that she would go after Alyosha in exchange that he trained her in a plan to rebuild the Kravinoff family. Into the Grave Shortly after Kraven revived, so was Kaine. Following events in which his degeneration was cured, Kaine started a new life in Houston as the new Scarlet Spider. But he was followed by Kraven, who wanted his death at the hands of Kaine to break the curse which didn't let him die. Kaine was confronted by Kraven the Hunter whom begun to torture him while dressed as Ben Reilly. With the help of Anna, Kraven kidnapped Kaine's friends in order to motivate the Scarlet Spider fight him. In the end, Kaine delivered Kraven a fatal blow in the chest, which paralized his heart, but using the same attack, Kaine brought him back to life, supposedly still breaking the curse. Following the fight, both Kravens disappeared. | Powers = By ingesting mystical potions Kraven was able to grant himself various superhuman physical capabilities. Superhuman Strength: Kraven was superhumanly strong and was capable of lifting approximately 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: Kraven was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Kraven could spring short distances at speeds up to 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Kraven's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Though far from invulnerable, Kraven's body was somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. He could withstand great impacts and blunt force trauma, such as being punched and kicked by Spider-Man, without injury. Superhuman Agility: Kraven's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Kraven's reflexes and reaction time were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. Extended Longevity: Kraven's jungle potions drastically altered his natural aging process, causing him to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being in his 70's at the time of his death, Kraven had the physical appearance and vitality of 30 year old man. Immortality: Due to his ressurection being imbalanced, Kraven is now in a state of immortality. Only Spider-Man can kill him, and if anyone attempts to kill him, he survives it. | Abilities = Kraven was a brilliant tactician and gifted hunter and tracker. He was a master of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, having trained himself against savage beasts. He was very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons and tranquilizers. He developed his own fighting style by battling jungle animals with his bare hands. He was also skilled at taming wild beasts. | Strength = While empowered by his mystic poisons, Kraven could press lift 2 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Traps | Transportation = | Weapons = *Used various weaponry such as darts, spears, axes, nets, whips, poisons, and gases. Animals Rajah (Earth-616) Rajah, the terror of the jungle, was a tiger whom Kraven sparred with, to test his mettle before confronting the Vulture . Rajah attempted to assault Joey Ears, but it was eventually blocked by Kraven . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Kraven at SpiderFan.org }} Category:Sinister Six members Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Suicide Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Mutates Category:Calypso Serum Category:Venom Villains Category:Scarlet Spider Villains Category:Killed by Kraven the Hunter